FreakyTits - Vida o muerte
by DestinyClick
Summary: Una historia creada después de haber salvado Vera a Joan del linchamiento por parte de las presas. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Vera está durmiendo en su cama, tuvo un día duro, salvar a Joan del linchamiento de las presas. Estás, estaban ahorcando a Joan. Vera se apresuro y corto la cuerda puesto que Joan había dejado de moverse. Joan cayó en redondo al suelo con las ataduras en sus manos y cuello. Vera corrió hacia ella para hacerle la RCP pero no reaccionó, lo siguió intentando hasta quedarse sin aliento. Joan no reaccionaba y muere. Vera agarro el cuerpo de Joan contra su pecho balanceándolo, se rompe a llorar a moco tendido. Sus chillidos aun se pueden escuchar por toda la prisión.  
Vera se despertó de golpe con un dolor horroroso en su corazón, estaba muy agitada. Algo dentro de ella había muerto con esa pesadilla. Se dispuso a ir al hospital hacerse un chequeo médico. El doctor le dio la noticia que ella suponía, había tenido un ataque de corazón mientras dormía. Le recetó unas pastillas para tratarlo acordes a su hepatitis. También le informó de una noticia que le cambiaría su vida… estaba embarazada.

-¡No puede ser doctor! -Dijo Vera.  
-Los análisis han dado positivo Vera. Deberías coger la baja por estrés un tiempo, necesitas descansar. -Dijo el doctor.  
-No puedo, mi trabajo es mi vida. -Dijo Vera.  
-Tus prioridades ahora deben ser otras Vera, tienes un bebé en camino en tus entrañas. -Dijo el doctor.  
\- ¿De cuánto estoy doctor? -Dijo Vera.  
-De 4 meses. -Dijo el doctor.

Verá rompió a llorar, puesto que se había dado cuenta que el bebé que esperaba era de Jake. El hombre que la manipulo hasta conseguir tenerla a su merced.

-No es bueno en tu estado estar así Vera. – Dijo el doctor.  
-¡Usted no entiende nada! Me voy que llego tarde a trabajar. – Dijo Vera.

Vera agarra las pastillas y se va enfurecida a su coche de camino a Wentworth. Al llegar se queda un buen rato dentro de su coche intentando ocultar su cara de dolor atroz con maquillaje. Baja del coche y va a fichar. En su turno de hoy, le toca pasar el día con Joan en la unidad de protección. Joan acababa de ser trasladada allí después de curarle las heridas del estrangulamiento.

-¿Alguien me puede cambiar el turno? No puedo ver a Joan ahora mismo. Gracias. -Dijo Vera.  
-Lo siento Vera, pero si no la hubieras salvado no tendríamos que mantenerla segura. – Dijo Jake.

Vera en verle se le cambio la cara y salió de la se preguntan que le pasará. Pero la dejan marchar. Vera se dirige al ascensor que baja hacia la unidad de protección. Para el ascensor y rompe a llorar de impotencia en el suelo del mismo. Cuando se calma, acciona de nuevo el ascensor y llega a la recepción de la unidad de protección para ver a Joan.  
Pregunta a la recepción si hubo algún problema con Joan, pero no hay incidentes así que se dispone a entrar a la habitación donde se encuentra Joan.

-Hola Vera. – Dijo Joan.

Vera solo la mira a los ojos, tensa.

-No te he dado las gracias aun por salvarme la vida ayer. ¿Por que lo hiciste? – Dijo Joan.

Vera la mira a los ojos y derrama una lagrimita. Se acerca a la cama donde se encuentra Joan y se sienta a su lado. 

-¿Estás bien Vera? – Dijo Joan.

Vera estaba cada vez más cerca de Joan mirándose a los ojos. 

-¿Vera? – Dijo Joan.

Vera se acercó más al rostro de Joan, le acaricio la mejilla con su suave mano y la beso en sus labios. 

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Joan se quedo estática, no entendía porque la estaba besando Vera. No supo como reaccionar.

-¿Y esto Vera? – Dijo Joan.

-Te acabo de responder a tu pregunta, porque te salve. – Dijo Vera.

-¿Te refieres a…? – Dijo Joan.

-Sí. – Dijo Vera.

-Pero no puede ser, yo no me he portando muy bien contigo… - Dijo Joan.

-Todos cometemos errores. – Dijo Vera.

-No me gustaría volver hacerte daño… ¿estás segura Vera? – Dijo Joan.

Vera en escuchar esas palabras, se dio cuenta que Joan había cambiado. La muerte la hizo vulnerable. Así que la agarro del rostro puso su frente con la suya.

-Joan, te necesito. – Dijo Vera.

Joan miro los ojos de Vera como brillaban llorosos. Vio su infinito dolor a través de su mirada. Las palabras de Vera le habían llegado al corazón. Había conseguido empatizar con Vera, volvía a tener emociones. The Freak, desaparecía cuando ella estaba cerca. No entendía por que, pero deseaba volver a sentir su calor en sus labios. Se acerco más a la boca de Vera y la beso.

-¿Por qué ahora Joan? – Dijo Vera.

\- Vera, me he portado muy mal contigo. A través de tu mirada, he visto mi sufrimiento. Aquel que oculte en un traje de Alcaide. Creí que si era una persona fuerte, autoritaria, infundiendo miedo, nadie podría llegar a ver lo vulnerable que soy realmente. – Dijo Joan.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – Dijo Vera.

-Porque siempre he confiado en ti. Aunque no lo creas. –Dijo Joan.

-Te he perdonado Joan. Todos cometemos errores, y yo no soy mejor que tu. Te recuerdo que practique la eutanasia a mi propia madre. – Dijo Vera.

-Lo se, pero aun no me lo creo Vera. No merezco tus sentimientos. – Dijo Joan triste mirando hacia el suelo.

Vera le agarro de la barbilla y le subió la cara, para encontrar sus ojos con los suyos.

-Todos necesitamos a alguien en quien poder confiar y amar. Incluida tu, Joan. –Dijo Vera.

Joan le saltaron las lagrimas. Vera se las seco con sus labios.

-Gracias Vera. Por salvarme de mi misma. –Dijo Joan.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Joan estaba abrazada a Vera. Habían pasado horas desde ese primer beso entre ambas. Estaban tranquilas sentadas en la cama aun.

-Vera, te puedo preguntar algo? – Dijo Joan.

-Claro, Joan. –Dijo Vera.

-Nunca me has dicho nada sobre Doreen, se que lo sabias igual que lo supiste lo mio con Jianna. – Dijo Joan.

-Verte feliz, era lo más importante para mi Joan. Tu cara iluminada, con el brillo de tus ojos y esa sonrisa cuando estabas cerca de ella. Doreen, te recordaba a Jianna. Era como si pudieras verla de nuevo, acariciarla, en definitiva, hacerla feliz. Tuviste que vivir un horror en Black, nadie podría volver a ser la misma persona después de perder a su amor. – Dijo Vera.

Joan rompió a llorar. Vera le seco las lagrimas con su pañuelo blanco y la abrazo.

-Jianna no fue una obsesión. Ella lo era todo para mi. Ella y su hijo. – Dijo Joan.

-Ahora lo se. – Dijo Vera.

-Gracias Vera por cuidar de mi. No estoy acostumbrada a mostrar mi vulnerabilidad. Tu me haces ser mejor persona. – Dijo Joan.

-Quiero pedirte un favor Joan. – Dijo Vera.

-Claro Vera, dime que necesitas. –Dijo Joan.

\- Yo… el doctor… me dijo… - Dijo Vera.

-Estas embarazada, ¿verdad? – Dijo Joan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo Vera.

-Reluces mas bonita de lo normal y cuando nos abrazamos note el latido en tu tripa. Pero no dije nada, porque no quería agobiarte. –Dijo Joan.

-No se te escapa ninguna, ¿verdad? – Dijo Vera.

-Siempre estoy en control. Es mi naturaleza. –Dijo Joan.

Las dos se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajada.

-Sí, lo estoy. – Dijo Vera.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se estaba acabando el turno de vigilancia de Vera en la habitación de Joan. Quedaba media hora tan solo.

-Vera, que harás ahora que tienes ya sabes… - Dijo Joan.

-Seguir trabajando… - Dijo Vera.

-¿Lo quieres verdad? – Dijo Joan.

-Tranquila no abortaría… - Dijo Vera.

-Yo puedo ayudarte si lo deseas. – Dijo Joan.

-¿Seguro? Como descubran nuestro afer nos pueden matar. – Dijo Vera

-He vuelto a la vida gracias a ti, moriría por ti. – Dijo Joan.

Vera miro a Joan con ojitos de enamorada. Se acerco a ella y la beso en sus labios. Se separo y le susurro en la oreja:

-Prisionera Ferguson, me va a costar olvidar todo lo sucedido al largo del día de hoy en mucho tiempo. –Dijo Vera.

Joan la miro, sonrió y la agarro de la cadera acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Voy a pedir a mi abogado que el guardia que cuide seas tu. Quiero verte todos los días de mi vida Vera. Te necesito y yo… – Dijo Joan.

-¿Si Joan? – Dijo Vera.

-Yo… - Dijo Joan.

-¿Tu…? – Dijo Vera.

-Ya lo sabes. – Dijo Joan.

-Lo se. – Dijo Vera.

Vera se despidió de Joan y fue de camino al ascensor para irse a su casa. Mientras caminaba de camino al ascensor giro su cabeza hacia la habitación de Joan. Donde se podía ver como Joan la estaba observado irse a través del cristal. Tenía una sonrisa que jamás había dejado ver a nadie. Vera la observo un instante le sonrió y se fue.

Al llegar a su coche suspiro. No creía todo lo que había pasado. Joan y ella, sus declaraciones, sus besos… le sabían a poco. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba cuidarla, amarla el resto de sus días.

Arranco el coche y se dispuso a llegar a su casa, una vez allí, cogió un buen Shiraz y recordó aquella cena en casa de Joan y la diferente Joan que había conocido hoy.

Se fue a la cama, pero no podía dormir, tenia demasiada calor. No sabia si era el vino o sus recuerdos de Joan. Pero se levanto de la cama cogió una manta y se sentó en la terraza a ver las estrellas.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Vera no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se le veía agotada, agarro su estuche de maquillaje e hizo magia para ir a trabajar. Cogió el coche y fue dirección Wentworth. Una vez allí, Channing la hizo llamar a su despacho.

-¿Quería verme señor? – Dijo Vera.

-Sí Vera, cierra la puerta por favor. Siéntate. – Dijo Channing.

-Sí señor. – Dijo Vera.

-Hemos visto un cambio brusco en su carácter, tanto sus compañeros como yo. –Dijo Channing.

-He tenido problemas personales señor, pero ya está todo solucionado. – Dijo Vera.

\- Me alegro, que no se repita. – Dijo Channing.

-Sí señor. –Dijo Vera.

-Y otra cosa Vera… el abogado la Ferguson ha mandado una petición para que seas su escolta personal siempre en la cárcel, ¿te supone un problema? – Dijo Channing.

-No señor, será un placer. –Dijo Vera.

Channing mira a Vera con cara extrañado. Pensando que estará tramando Ferguson.

Vera va de camino a la unidad de protección, donde se encuentra Joan. Al llegar, esta estaba en la cama estirada. Vera se acercaba despacio a Joan y le susurro al oído.

-Reclusa Ferguson, ¿está bien? – Dijo Vera.

-Hola Vera. Es muy bonito despertarse con tu voz. – Dijo Joan.

Vera la miraba mientras Joan dio la vuelta a su cuerpo en su cama para ver los ojos de Vera.

-¿Como van las arcadas matutinas Vera? - Dijo Joan.

-Están controladas tranquila. – Dijo Vera.

-No tienes buena cara, ¿seguro que estas bien? – Dijo Joan.

Joan agarro a Vera y la condujo a su cama. La hizo estirar a su vera en la cama y la acaricio la mejilla.

-Voy a cuidar de ti Vera, se que eres igual de cabezota que yo y no pedirás ayuda cuando te encuentres mal como ahora mismo. Pero te conozco. – Dijo Joan.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupen de verdad por mi. – Dijo Vera.

\- Lo se, poco a poco te darás cuentas que puedes confiar en mi. – Dijo Joan.

-Ya me di cuenta, Joan. Has cambiado mucho desde el día en que te conocí. –Dijo Vera.

-Tu me has cambiado, eres mi debilidad Vera. Tu sabes toda la verdad sobre mi. No es fácil para mi sentirme atraída por una persona y mucho menos por una mujer. Pero soy así, me gustan las mujeres, pero no todas. Muy pocas personas han llegado dentro de mi corazón de verdad, Jianna me dio esperanza me hizo ver la vida diferente, yo en esa época no tenia poder suficiente como para protegerla de verdad, le falle… pero se que mis sentimientos por ella fueron reales. Doreen, como bien sabes, apareció en mi vida fugazmente… No la quise, me recordaba a Jianna y veía a Jianna en ella. No podía no cuidarla, puesto que me negaría de cuidar a Jianna. –Dijo Joan.

-Lo se, pero Doreen te traiciono y mira como acabaste Joan. Yo nunca podría hacerte daño, me importas mucho, tanto que… -Dijo Vera.

-¿Si Vera? – Dijo Joan.

-Que…. – Dijo Vera.

-Muero por dentro poco a poco. –Dijo Vera.

-No dejaré que pase eso nunca. Te protegeré hasta mi último aliento Vera. Yo… –Dijo Joan.

-¿Si Joan? – Dijo Vera.

-Yo… te… -Dijo Joan.

-Tu me… - Dijo Vera.

-Te… quiero. – Dijo Joan.

-¿Qué? Repite no lo entendí. –Dijo Vera.

-Te quiero Vera. – Dijo Joan.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Vera acaba de sentir por segunda vez como Joan le dice "Te quiero". Se siguen mirando en la cama acostadas la una al lado de la otra. Acariciándose la mejilla y retirándose el pelo de la cara la una de la otra. Vera se acerca a Joan y la besa.

-Estoy acostumbrándome a besar tus suaves labios Vera. No deberías dejar entrar esta droga en mi cuerpo. – Dijo Joan.

Vera la miro sorprendida y roja. Joan la sonreía mirándole a los ojos y rozando su mano por el brazo de Vera hasta llegar a su mano. Una vez agarrada la mano de Vera la puso encima de su pecho.

-Esto es lo que produces en mi a centímetros de mi cuerpo Vera. –Dijo Joan.

-Te va a salir del pecho el corazon reclusa Ferguson. –Dijo Vera.

-No me llames así Vera. –Dijo Joan.

-¿Por qué no? Es tu nombre aquí, en la prisión. –Dijo Vera.

-Lo se, pero con tu dulce voz me produce una sensación que puedo controlar poco ya. – Dijo Joan.

-Que le pasa reclusa Ferguson, se esta acalorando la habitación? – Dijo Vera.

-Vera, no juegues a este juego. Es peligroso. –Dijo Joan.

Vera se acerco a la oreja de Joan y le susurró.

-Reclusa Ferguson, tiene una tarea pendiente conmigo. Espero que se quede sin aliento. – Dijo Vera.

Joan no pudo aguantar más la tentación que Vera le estaba provocando. Agarro los dos brazos de Vera y los puso por encima de su cabeza. Se acerco a la oreja de Vera y le susurro.

-Tu lo has querido Vera. Vas a sentir mi último aliento dentro de tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo va a experimentar turbulencias. –Dijo Joan.

-Joan, hazme temblar. – Dijo Vera.

\- Si señora. –Dijo Joan.

Vera miraba como Joan pasaba por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, mientras se iba retorciendo su cuerpo de placer. Joan no podía parar de mirar sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban cada vez más y más dilatadas. Estaba a punto de explotar, cuando le agarro las caderas para una inspección profunda. Vera no podía más.

-Jo…an… por… fa…vor…pa…ra… -Dijo Vera.

-No puede ser Vera, tengo que hacer bien mi trabajo. –Dijo Joan.

-Joan… -Dijo Vera.

-Relájate Vera, disfruta del momento. –Dijo Joan.

Vera estaba apunto de gemir fuerte cuando Joan se percató y la beso. Joan le susurro en la oreja.

-Su inspección a fondo fue positiva. Espero que le haya gustado mi trabajo. –Dijo Joan.

Vera sin apenas aliento, con el corazón a mil la abrazo contra su pecho.

-Por favor quédate conmigo. – Dijo Vera.

-Siempre. –Dijo Joan.

Continuará…


End file.
